memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Embrace of Cold Architects
| miniseries=Myriad Universes | date = | author =David R. George III | anthology =Shattered Light | pages = | cover =File:Shattered Light.jpg| }} Summary It’s been said that for any event, there are an infinite number of possible outcomes. Our choices determine which outcome will follow, and therefore all possibilities that could happen do happen across alternate realities. In these divergent realms, known history is bent, like white light through a shattered prism -- broken into a boundless spectrum of what-might-have-beens. But in those myriad universes, what might have been... is what actually occurred. "Mister Worf -- fire." With those words, William T. Riker defeated the Borg -- and destroyed Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Now, a heartsore Captain Riker must carry on the legacy of the commanding officer and friend whose death he ordered. But crises face him at every turn, from Cardassian aggression to the return of Data’s creator, Noonien Soong. But it is Data’s creation of a daughter, Lal, that may prove to be everyone’s undoing.... References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Gregory Desjardins • Anthony Haftel • J.P. Hanson • Geordi La Forge • Fortin • Lal • Laresk • Matthew Lueke • Macet • Benjamin Maxwell • Thadiun Okona • Alfonse Pacelli • Jean-Luc Picard/Locutus • William T. Riker • Nekar Rovilg • Elizabeth Shelby • Sokar • Noonien Soong • T'Kren • Trask • Deanna Troi • Darien Wallace • Worf • Veridantha zh'Kal Aristotle • DeGiglio • Kivas Fajo • Guinan • Haden • Tom Handy • Phillipa Louvois • Bruce Maddox • W. Somerset Maugham • Michelangelo • Nguyen • Pinocchio • Jean-Paul Sartre • William Shakespeare • Shanthi Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • '' • • • • • • ( ) Locations :Callendra Station • Cour du Mai • Dre Mirale • Galor IV • Hauts-de-Seine • Îlse de la Cité • Palais de Justice • Paris • River La Seine • Starbase 133 • Starbase 211 • Starbase 234 Alderamin • Alpha Centauri • Cuellar system • Eltanin • Errai • Galtinor Prime • Jouret IV • Kalorna system • Kelrabi system • Kochab • La Barre • Moulismes • Nedboi II • Neural • New Providence • Omicron Theta • Polaris • Renevant VI • San Francisco • Sector 23 • Starbase 173 • Starfleet Academy • Terlina III Races and cultures :Andorian • Arkenite • Bolian • Borg • Cardassian • Denobulan • Human • Klingon • Orion • Soong-type android • Vulcan Cadecian • Noophian • Tellarite • Zibalian States and organizations :Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Daystrom Institute • Federation News Service • Judge Advocate General • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Research and Development • Starfleet Tactical • United Federation of Planets Gorn Hegemony • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire Other references :2364 • "Beyond Antares" • broccoli • Burkhardt's disease • cauliflower • Cepheus • Chevalier de Bayard • Crystalline Entity • Draco • emotion chip • Ethika Nikomacheia • Filian python • Fourier series • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • Hamlet • Huis Clos • imzadi • La Défense • Prime Directive • raktajino • Setlik III Massacre • spaghetti • Statutes of Alpha III • Ursa Minor • Vulcan Bill of Rights • Wilkes-Takiyah Normalized Behavior Model • Zylo eggs Appendices Related stories * * * Connections Timeline Category:TNG short stories